The Dragon Slayer's Girl
by The May Waters
Summary: Lucy was always someone who Natsu cared deeply about. He considered her safety and feelings to be his utmost priority. When she would cry he'd find the person who caused it and beat them to a pulp. One day though, he goes a little too far and he nearly looses Lucy's friendship. Can he save what they have and maybe gain a bit more? Lucy was known as the Dragon Slayer's Girl.


Title: The Dragon Slayer's Girl

Summary: Lucy was always someone who Natsu cared deeply about. He considered her safety and feelings to be his utmost priority. When she would cry he'd find the person who caused it and beat them to a pulp. One day though, he goes a little too far and he nearly looses Lucy's friendship. Can he save what they have and maybe gain a bit more? After all, Lucy was known as the Dragon Slayer's Girl. Written for crystal96429 who won my contest in "Lonely Lucy".

Written by: May Waters

Rating: T

Characters: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

* * *

**Note: Congrats to crystal96429! I didn't forget to write you your amazing one-shot. I just had a lot of stuff going on. Here is something sad, cute, and fluffy all in one!**

* * *

_**The Dragon Slayer's Girl**_

* * *

"Lu-chan! What are you doing tonight?" Levy called across the guild as Lucy headed for the door.

"I have a date tonight Levy-chan," Lucy replied with a wave, the door closing behind her.

"She has another date?" Gajeel asked.

"I hear she's been getting serious with this boy," Mira stated as she passed by their table with drinks.

"Lu-chan says he's really good looking and she's hoping he'll ask her to be his soon." Levy confided in them. "But-"

There was a sudden slam as Natsu's fist crashed into the wood table he was sitting at.

"What the heck Natsu!" Gray cried out as his drink spilled all over, he was no longer wearing his pants or shirt.

The Dragon Slayer ignored the ice mage as he stormed out of the guild and into the bright sunlight of the summer's day.

"I was going to say she wasn't sure what her answer would be because she is in love with someone else." Levy finished knowing exactly why Natsu had left so suddenly.

"This is not going to end well," Gajeel commented from his seat staring at the closed doors. "He should've just told her how he feels, it can be dangerous if a Dragon Slayer doesn't tell the girl he loves how he feels."

"Oh?" Levy raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. Gajeel turned red, but didn't continue. Levy mulled the information over in her head, failing at keeping her smirk at bay.

* * *

Natsu was walking towards Lucy's apartment when he heard her voice just across the street. His head snapped to her, she was walking alongside a brunette boy with glasses and a bright smile. They looked good together, gentle and warm. Natsu scoffed and turned his head away, his eyes closing and fists clenching. Not even this kid would ever be good enough for Lucy, she was too perfect. Yet, here he was struck with the thought. _What makes me any better? Am I saying I'm the only one she deserves? There's no way I would ever deserve her either._ Surprisingly, hot tears were burning at the backs of his eyelids, shocking him off the sidewalk and into the street, right in front of a cart full of cabbages. The cart tipped and the owner screeched:

"MY CABBAGES!"

"Sorry!" Natsu attempted to quickly calm the man down as he was drawing quite a crowd to his dreadful cries.

"I come all the way here from another nation and I have the same trouble!" He wailed, tossing some of the ruined leaves in the fire dragon slayer's face.

"I didn't mean to!"

"It's all the same; perhaps I should just give up trying to sell my cabbages!"

"I-uh," Natsu was unsure of what to say, so he ran. Disappearing into the thick of the crowd and racing towards the first place which landed in his mind. "What a lunatic guy."

* * *

Natsu found Lucy walking down the street to her apartment, hand in hand with the guy from earlier. She was left alone at her apartment, in separation for their date later in the night. Growling, he grabbed Lucy's almost boyfriend by the back of his shirt as he walked by.

"Stay away from her," Natsu pulled the boy face to face with him.

"What do you have a say in her life?" The boy spat back gravely.

"She's too good for you,"

"You think you're any better?"

"No, but I know you're not who she should be with."

"I doubt she'd ever want to be with anyone as hot headed as you."

"Why you-" Natsu raised a flaming fist, the shirt in his hand disintegrating into ashes.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" His whole body froze up, it was Lucy. He could smell her soft vanilla, lavender, and sweet cotton body wash. Natsu's onyx eyes slid to the side, connecting with her curved form, mere feet away.

"Hey attacked me in the streets hunny bunny." The boy smiled sweetly at Lucy. Natsu's face twitched in contained anger, though by Lucy's startled and annoyed jump it seemed she did not appreciate the nickname either.

"Natsu, please do not cause a scene here nor harm my date for tonight." The mage quickly stepped away, heading back out of the alley and turning towards Lucy's apartment.

"I'm sorry about that Epyon, he's really a sweet- friend." There was a pause in Natsu's steps as he registered Lucy's fumble over the word friend when referring to him. _Perhaps there was something more there when she thought of him?_

"It's not problem, Lucy, darling. I can't wait for our date later tonight."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Lucy scolded as she searched through her closet for tonight's outfit.

"I wasn't," Natsu told her honestly, his head low, perched on her pink duvet.

"Then think next time would you! I can sort of see this going somewhere with him and I don't want my- friends, scaring him off." There it was again, the trip over the word friend when speaking about him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you to prepare for your date." He disappeared through the window, Lucy banging her head harshly on her closet wall.

* * *

This was it. He just had to do it. There was no other option, otherwise he would never know, and things would never progress. If he thought about it hard enough in the long run, he was really saving Lucy-which he had made his personal mission. He just had to pluck up the courage and walk in and say it, attempting to not run out after his piece had been announced. His feet moved without his heart or brain's permission, pulling him into the fine dining café where Lucy was sitting with Epyon.

"Hey Lucy, I know I'm interrupting." Natsu's voice quivered as his brain attempted to get the words out before his heart failed. "I'm really sorry for earlier and I want to explain. Right now, even if it's not an appropriate time."

Lucy's look of confusion seemed to spur him on, his mouth running before he could really think any of it through. He took a shaky breath, continuing.

"I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now and I know you've been wanting this guy to ask you be his girlfriend, but I couldn't go any longer without you knowing." He glanced nervously at Epyon who was glaring at him. Lucy's eyes were filled with unshed tears and then he was caught in her skinny arms.

"I love you too; I don't know what I was thinking ever looking elsewhere."

"I'm still here you know!" Epyon stood angrily, his voice rising quickly to a shout.

"Sorry Epyon, but we're over."

* * *

Extra Snippet

* * *

"So what's this thing about not confessing to the one you love?" Levy asked, peering over the top of her book at her reading companion. He was sitting stretched out in the corner, Pantherlily curled happily on his shoulder, glaring at the nearby wall. Gajeel grunted in response, not giving a direct answer, earning a giggle from Levy. "Well, if you ever do find yourself in love, let's hope you have a little more sense than Natsu, otherwise there's no telling what might happen."

"What do you mean shorty?" Gajeel asked, the menacing look turning her way but not frightening her in the slightest.

"You wouldn't want people saying you're as dense as Natsu now would you?" Before Gajeel could reply, a shout echoed across the guild.

"Levy! Team Shadow Gear has a new mission!" Jet was waving a piece of paper with the details on it.

"Coming!" The book closed with a snap and the blue haired woman was gone within seconds, leaving behind a stunned Gajeel and a grinning exceed.

"She's got you good, you know." Lily smirked, his head bobbing as he attempted to get comfortable once more.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Note: I know, I know. The ending with Lucy and Natsu sort of sucked… oh well. That's how it happens sometimes. I really hope you guys recognized the cabbage merchant. I needed something and suddenly he popped into my story, so, that's how it works. Suddenly I want to write a Avatar/Fairy Tail crossover. This has to be a thing. It will happen. I don't know when, but it will happen and it will be awesome. Leave a review! ~May**


End file.
